


I Need A Book

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean decides to go back to college. He meets a very sexy man in the college library.





	I Need A Book

Dean wiped his knuckle off, seeing blood. It was the second time today he’d cut his hand on that fucking muffler. Swearing, he went in search of a bandaid. 

When he’d patched up his latest injury, he went to find Bobby.

“Bobby, I quit. This is my official two week notice.”

Bobby glared at him. “Yeah, yeah, very funny, Dean. Get back to work.”

Dean sat down. “I’m not kidding, Bobby. I’m tired of being a mechanic. I’m going back to school. I really am giving two weeks notice.”

Bobby opened his mouth and closed it again. Finally, he said, “Okay, kid. That makes sense. Good luck.”

Dean grinned at him and went back to work. 

A week later he was registered. He had chosen forensics as a major. He had always been interested in crimes and law enforcement. He was currently a little old to start as a police officer, but forensics seemed just right to him.

The first day of school was looming, and Dean had all his books purchased. But he figured that there had to be some books that could be helpful in the school library so he headed there to check it out. He walked in and saw a sign that said, “Information” so he walked to it. There wasn’t anyone behind the counter, but there was a little bell, so he rang it.

After a short wait, a man walked up and behind the counter. Dean had to take a breath, because he was pretty sure he hadn’t breathed since the guy came around the corner.

The guy was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. His physique was magnificent, lean and muscular at the same time. His face was chiseled glory. His hair was messy and dark, looking for all the world like the guy had just been royally fucked. But his eyes… his eyes were what really drew Dean in. They were so blue, Dean didn’t even have a name for that color. 

The guy smiled and it lit up the room. “Can I help you?”

Dean struggled to remember what it was he needed.

“Uh, yeah… um… fuck. I need some books on beginning forensics.”

All the while Dean had been stuttering, the guy tilted his head and it was just about the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen.

The guy smiled again. “Okay, I think we’ve got some books that may help you. Follow me.” With that, he walked out from behind the counter and started down the stacks. Dean followed, staring at the guy’s ass, which was just about perfect. When the guy stopped Dean almost ran into him.

“These books down here are what you are looking for.” And he bent over, highlighting that amazing ass and Dean just about drooled.

He tried to look interested. He bent over and looked at the books. He pulled out a couple and grabbed them. 

“I’ll take these.” 

“Okay!” the guy smiled and walked back to the counter with Dean following him and trying not to stare directly at the guy’s ass anymore.

The guy checked the books out and handed them back to Dean. “They’re due in a week,”

Dean smiled. “Thanks. You’ve been really helpful. Uh, my name is Dean…”

The guy extended his hand. “I’m Cas. Nice to meet you, Dean.” 

Dean shook Cas’ hand and wanted to hold it longer than would have been polite. He let go, but not before looking for a ring, which was not there. Then there was nothing to do but to leave.

Cas zoomed to the top of Dean’s spank bank for the next week. 

Then it was time to return the books. Dean had at least read them. He walked into the library, hoping Cas would be there. He looked around until he found him. Cas was in the stacks, putting books back on the shelves.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas turned and smiled that smile. Dean felt his stomach flutter.

“Hi, Dean. Here to return the books?”

He remembered Dean’s name and Dean took that as a good sign.

“Yeah, Cas. I was thinking I’d check out some more.”

“That’s great. Do you remember where they are?”

“Not really. I was hoping you’d show me again.” Dean remembered where he got them, but he wanted another look at Cas’ ass.

Cas walked him to the place where the forensic books were, with Dean staring at his ass the entire way. When they got there, Dean leaned over, giving Cas a good view of his ass. He glanced up, and just as he hoped, Cas was staring at his butt.

He stood up, books in hand. “I guess I’ll take these.” 

Cas walked him to the counter and checked out the books. He handed them to Dean and Dean let his fingers brush against Cas’. Cas looked at his hand and then back at him.

“These are due in a week, too.”

Dean spent the next week thinking about Cas. He finally decided to ask Cas out. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, his old man used to say. The worst that could happen is he said no. Well, there was always the chance that Cas would punch him, but Dean doubted that would happen.

When the books were due again. Dean went back. He looked for Cas, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Finally he asked someone, only to find out that it was Cas’ day off. Feeling defeated, Dean returned the books and left.

Two days later, he went back. He saw Cas right away, but he was talking to some guy. It seemed as if they were fighting. Dean prayed that it wasn’t Cas’ boyfriend.

When the guy stormed off, Dean waited a minute then went up to Cas. Cas was looking angry.

“Uh, Cas, you okay?”

Cas looked at him and changed his demeanor right away.

“Oh yeah, Dean. Yeah, I’m okay. How are you doing?”

Dean smiled. “I’m doing great. Listen, Cas, I was wondering…”

Cas waited and tilted his head again. Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

“I was wondering if you’d go out with me.”

Cas looked at him for so,long, Dean was sure he was going to say no.

Finally, Cas asked, “Like on a date?”

Dean nodded. “Exactly like a date. Maybe dinner?”

Cas grinned and Dean felt his heart start again.

“I’d really like that.”

Dean was thrilled. “That’s great! How about Friday? I could pick you up at seven.”

Cas agreed and gave Dean his address and phone number. Dean left feeling like a million bucks.

Thursday, Dean texted Cas, confirming their date. Cas texted back that he was looking forward to it.

It was Friday and Dean was excited. He chose his outfit carefully, having texted Cas to dress casually. He showered and resisted the urge to jack off. Finally it was time. He drove to the address Cas had given him, and Cas was waiting at the curb for him. Cas got in the car and again, Dean thought he was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. He dragged his eyes away from Cas and started the car.

He drove to the Roadhouse. It had the best burgers in the state and it was intimate, two things that Dean was looking for right now. He parked the car and led Cas inside with his hand on the small of Cas’ back. His hand felt like it was on fire.

They took a booth in the back, each ordered a beer and looked at the menus. They both ordered bacon cheeseburgers and fries.

Dean took a chance and asked about the guy that Cas was fighting with.

Cas sighed. “He’s my ex. He wants to get back together but I’m not crazy. He cheated on me so many times I lost count. He needs to move on.”

Dean smiled at him. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m glad he cheated on you. We wouldn’t be sitting here together if he hadn’t.”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, that was lucky for us, wasn’t it?’

When the burgers arrived, Cas let his leg relax against Dean’s and Dean felt it in his balls. He looked at Cas and smiled. Cas smiled back. When Cas took a bite of his burger, he moaned and Dean felt his cock twitch. Fuck, this guy was so sexy, Dean could hardly even taste the burger.

When they were finished, Cas put his hand on Dean’s thigh and Dean took a deep breath. Cas slid his hand up to just below Dean’s cock, turned and said with a smile, “Why don’t we get out of here? Take me home with you.” Dean just nodded, afraid to speak for fear of what his voice would do it he tried.

When they got to the car, Cas suddenly grabbed Dean and slammed him up against the fender. He whispered in Dean’s ear. “I hope you’re a bottom because I want to fuck you senseless.” Dean nodded and Cas kissed him.

It was all Dean could do to drive the car. His cock was so hard it hurt, and Cas was all over him. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s erection and Dean moaned. 

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum in my pants like a horny teenager.” Cas simply smiled and kept it up.

When they got inside Dean’s apartment, Cas slammed him against the wall and thrust his thigh between Dean’s legs. He kissed Dean and demanded entrance to Dean’s mouth, which Dean happily gave him. Dean ground his hard on against Cas’ thigh and felt Cas’ erection pressing against his thigh. Cas was big… really big. Dean felt a thrill run through his body. 

Cas grabbed Dean’s shirt and drug him towards the bedroom. They bounced off walls and knocked things over the entire way. When they got inside, Cas ripped Dean’s shirt off him and tossed it aside. Then he pulled his own shirt off and tossed it as well.

Cas dropped to his knees and opened Dean’s pants. Dean was breathing so hard he was afraid he’d pass out. Cas yanked Dean’s pants and boxers to his feet and then sat back with a smile.

“Very nice, Dean. I just knew you’d have a nice cock.”

With that, he took Dean’s cock in his mouth and sucked all the way down to Dean’s pubes. Dean gasped, feeling his dick hit the back of Cas’ throat. He resisted the urge to thrust, just feeling how hot and wet it was. Cas sucked up and down a couple of times, then popped his mouth off and licked Dean’s balls.

Cas stood up and walked Dean to the bed. Dean sat and took off his shoes, socks and pulled his pants off while Cas was getting naked. When Dean was nude, he laid down on the bed and watched Cas. When Cas pulled his boxer briefs off, Dean just gaped at the size of Cas’ cock.   
Cas smiled. “See something you like?” Dean answered, “Oh fuck yeah.”

Then Cas was on top of him, straddling Dean’s hips. Cas’ cock was laying on Dean’s belly and dripping precum on him. 

Cas didn’t waste any time. “Where’s the lube?” Dean pointed at the bedside table and Cas reached and found it. He leaned over and kissed Dean while he popped the top. He sat back and poured some in his hand and lubed up his fingers.

Dean lifted his legs, wanting this more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. Cas looked at his hole and smiled. “So tight for me, baby.” Then he pushed one finger into Dean.

Dean threw his head back and moaned. Cas moved his finger around and Dean groaned.

A second finger went in and Cas found Dean’s prostate. He rubbed it and Dean almost came off the bed. “Please, no, Cas. I don’t want to cum yet…” 

Cas smiled and moved his fingers, he added a third and opened Dean up.

Finally, Dean could see Cas grab his cock. He pressed it to Dean’s hole. There was some resistance but then it slid in. Dean gasped at the size and the flash of pain. But he wanted it all, and told Cas he did. Cas grinned, pulled Dean’s legs up on his shoulders and pushed all the way inside. Dean felt like he was being split in two but he wanted it so badly… 

Cas waited for Dean to adjust and Dean nodded when he was ready. Then Cas fucked him within an inch of his life. Cas thrust into him hard and fast, leaning over to bend Dean in half and pulling his ass up and off the bed. Dean was making sounds he’d never made before and Cas was just moaning.

Cas had staying power. Dean had no idea just how long Cas had been fucking him but it was longer than anyone ever before. When Dean felt his balls tighten and pull up, he gasped out, “Cas… gonna cum…”

“Yeah,. Cum for me baby. Cum all over me.”

Dean did. He came so hard he felt like he was passing out for a minute. He shot strings of cum all over both of them, over and over again. His hole clenched down on Cas’ cock.

Cas gasped and rammed into Dean as far as possible. He held for a moment and then Dean felt Cas shooting up his ass. It was so good…

When Cas was done, he stayed inside Dean until he finally got too soft. He sighed and let his cock slip out of Dean, then fell to the bed beside Dean gasping for breath.

Finally they both had caught their breath.

Dean said, “Goddamn Cas, that was…”

Cas smiled at him. “Amazing. I agree.”

Dean lay in Cas’ arms, feeling fantastic. After a bit, Cas kissed him.

“I really like you, Dean. I think this could be the start of something really good.”

Dean agreed. He agreed 100%.

  
  



End file.
